


Gabriel's story book

by Put_Me_To_Sleep_My_Evil_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Unicorns, crack??, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Put_Me_To_Sleep_My_Evil_Angel/pseuds/Put_Me_To_Sleep_My_Evil_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel needs to distract the Winchesters while he finishes his business in town, and he knows just how.<br/>also on fanfiction.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's story book

**line breaks are change of pov** **sorry for mistakes enjoy**

* * *

 

Gabriel unwrapped and bit into a chocolate bar tossing the wrapping into a pile that formed on the ground. He watched from afar as the Winchesters pulled up to another cheap motel, he knew why they were here they could spot his games a mile away. He knew hunters would show up eventually, he just didn’t think it’d be the Winchesters, and so soon before he even finished serving up all his tricks. He had to keep them busy and he knew just how.

 

* * *

 

'Look all signs point towards Gabriel and he’s fake his death twice! It could be, hell i think it is Gabe.' dean argued Sam didn’t believe him on the fact that they even saw the burned wings when they went back when they were sure it was safe. but dean knew he was alive there no way the trickster/archangel would go down that easy he must have had a trick up his sleeve making them believe he was dead.

"It’s not Gabriel he dead Lucifer killed him, you know that and i know that. Now if you’re done with your obsession we need to go kill the _real_ trickster" he threw dean one of his signature bitch faces.

 

* * *

 

They sat in the motel waiting for a sign of where the trickster was.

Sam was on his laptop researching other cases they do after killing the trickster.

Dean sat in a chair leaning backwards on the back legs of the chair making weird noises with his mouth.

Sam glared over at dean who kept making farting noises with his mouth "dean!"

Before dean could say anything to his brother the presumably dead arch angel appeared in the motel room

"heya boys!" he greeted popping a candy into his mouth

In an instant the Winchesters were reaching for their blades, Gabriel threw his arm up sending the boys flying back pinned against the wall.

"What no hug and kiss for your best’s buddies and after all I’ve done for you guys, I’m hurt."

"After all you done for us? You have us pinned to a wall!"

"yeah, so here’s the deal, i have a job to finish up here and i need to keep you two chuckled heads  occupied while i serve up some justice, so on your mark get set-" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the boys disappeared "that should keep them busy"

 

* * *

 

Dean was hanging from a tree branch; he had been previously falling from the sky and in a panic grabbed onto a tree. He dropped down from the branch landing on his ass "sonavbitch!" he cursed

When he stood up he examined his surroundings and found himself in a fairytale like forest. He looked down at his clothing and found he was wearing leather armor and was stripped of all his weapons.

"Sam!!" he ran around looking for Sam but no sign of him, dean began walking maybe if he kept going he’d find a road or better yet Sammy.

**_“Dean Winchester the brave knight ventured onward toward the tower to rescue pri-"_ **

"What the hell! Who said that who’s there!" dean picked up a broken branch as a weapon and he tried to find where the voice came from

**_"Dean Winchester looked franticly around as he tried to figure out where the voice he heard was coming from not realizing he was trapped in Gabriel’s story book"_ **

"Oh you got to be kidding me" dean huffed in annoyance dropping the branch running his hands through his hair.

**_"Dean soon realized his situation and began to return to his search of Princess Samantha"_ **

Dean’s face scrunched up in confusion "princess? Oh my god Sam!" dean took off running through the trees.

 

* * *

 

Sam awoke in a big bed with soft and warm sheets, seeing as he was so comfortable he didn’t realize when he was for a good five minutes.

Sam sprung out of bed bare feet hitting the wooded floors his eyes scan the room there was a wardrobe a mirror and king sized bed. Sam looked in the full length mirror eyes going wide when his saw his very made body in a female night gown. He pulled the wardrobe looking for something that was preferably not a dress. He lost a bit of hope when there was nothing but dresses and female shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe.

**_"Princess Samantha seemed to have a hard time picking a dress that suited him the best"_ **

Sam head whip around after hearing he voice "dean?" he called out, when he got no response he turned back to the wardrobe

**_"Samantha could have sworn he heard a voice but no response came to him"_ **

"Am i-" he stopped cause was he was about to say sounded ridiculous "am i being narrated?" he asked slowly

**_"The princess soon became aware of the story’s narrator, and suddenly understood where he was"_ **

"I’m in a fairy tale aren’t i?" he asked. He sighed when it hit him that the narrator wasn’t going to answer him back.

Sam regretfully changed into another dress that was pink and had bows all over it. He was going to kill Gabe himself when they got out of here.

Sam walked out of the bedroom to find a small sitting room and a kitchen he looked around but there were no doors to let him out but there was a small window he could probably sit through that. When he looked out the window he found he so high that if he jumped he would surely die.

**_"The princess soon realized that he must wait for the knight to come and rescue him.”_ **

“Shit”

 

* * *

 

Dean found himself in town it was pretty big had some shops bar and further down houses. Dean as much as dean wanted to stop and rest he kept going leaving the town behind him

**_“Dean needed to get back to the princesses and fast he needed a weapon for the dangerous monster that lurks deep in the trees and a noble steed to get him to his brother”_ **

“You know the narrating thing is getting annoying especially because you don’t answer back” he muttered

**_Dean continued for hours, completely unaware of the arch angel following him”_ **

Dean whipped around to see Gabe leaning up against the tree smirking around the lollipop in his mouth

“Where’s Sam!”

“Easy, down boy Sam’s fine, so since I’m ahead of schedule Ill speed things up a bit. Here’s a little gift for you” Gabriel snapped his fingers and dean was transported into a cave.

Dean headed further in when came upon a giant rock with a sword; even dean knew enough to pull it out.

“Dean pulled hard sword sliding out of the stone and began to glow and fire emitted from the blade.

**_“Dean Winchester had just pulled the sword from the stone-“_ **

“Yes thank you Morgan freeman” he said sarcastically cutting the narrator off.

Dean eventually found his way out of the cave, when got outside he was surprised to see the impala parked in the middle of the forest.

“Baby!” dean sprinted toward his car when a flash of light blinded him momentarily, when he opened his eye where the impala once sat was now a black horse, no, not a horse but was.. “you turned baby into a unicorn!” dean was beyond anger this time but held it back as he climbed up and seated himself and began to ride further into the trees

 

* * *

 

Sam was beyond done with this shit, he was sitting in a tower, wearing pink and on top of that Gabriel was in here talking his ear off.

“-I tried to tell dad that luci was going through a phase when he showed up with pink wings-“

Sam banged his head on the table trying to drown out the noise that was Gabe at this point he rather have the narrator.

“Sam!”

Sam’s head shot up when heard deans voice he ran to the window to see dean on- wait was that a unicorn? Sam held back a snicker.

Gabriel appeared next to dean “Dean-o finally you’re here, now I know the knights usually fight a dragon but I found this was better so good luck” he snapped his finger and he was gone

Before dean could say anything he was tackled to the ground

“Dean!”

 Sam looked closer at the beast it was kind of hard to see from where he was but he could see enough to know what it was “you’re having dean fight a gorilla!?”

“A one armed gorilla” he corrected “and his names Steve”

 

* * *

 

Dean grabbed his sword, and started swung it at the gorilla cutting him in the chest. It roared in pain at the burning cut, it banged its one arm against its chest and charged at dean.

When dean saw it start to run at him he took off running into the trees and hid behind one. He could hear it looking for him he could hear its heavy breathing and the faint smell of burning flesh

He rounded back hoping to sneak up behind it, he slowly inched towards it when he was close enough he swung his sword cutting its other arm. It screamed in pain as it dropped onto the ground

 

* * *

 

Sam waited when he didn’t see or hear them for a while he started to get worried, but let out a breath of relief when he saw dean emerge from the trees

The room began to spin disorienting him for a moment and found himself and dean in the middle of a road.

“Where the hell are we?”

As he looked for a sign to tell them where they are he heard a laugh emit from behind him.

“What” when he didn’t get a response he looked down and saw that he was still wearing a dress. “Fine laugh it up, but at least my car isn’t a unicorn”

 

* * *

 

Sam didn’t know what was weirder the fact that they managed to get a ride while dean was covered in blood and he was wearing a dress, or the fact no one at the bar bat an eyelash at them when they sat down at the bar, or the fact that Sam kept getting hit on. God he really hated gabriel.


End file.
